


hiss

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: Bellatrix would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit surprised as she kissed her way down Voldemort’s pale, slimy body, only to find he had a snake for a dick.





	hiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyflesh/gifts), [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> I blame Jo entirely for this. And Kat. They encouraged me to write this and I'm... not ashamed? Nope. It was actually super fun. Enjoy...?

Bellatrix would be lying if she said she wasn’t a _bit_ surprised as she kissed her way down Voldemort’s pale, slimy body, only to find he had a snake for a dick. 

It wasn’t large, and it wasn’t too fierce looking, but it had small fangs and one black eye at the tip, a slitted tongue peeking out and hissing the harder he became.

“Is there a problem?”

The snake hisses again, this time relaying a message to its owner in parseltongue.

 _She’s afraid_.

Bella looks from the one-eyed reptile cock to Voldemort’s face and swallows nervously, shaking her head. “Not at all.”

She dips her head again, hesitant, and swipes her tongue experimentally along the underside of the scaled prick, closing her eyes as the length _purrs_ against it. Okay. Maybe this won’t be too bad…

_She likes it._

Voldemort hums and places one of his hands in Bella’s black, messy hair, sharp nails digging into her scalp, encouraging her to take more of him inside her hot, wet mouth.

She parts her lips wider and Voldemort pushes himself inside, the scales making her tongue tingle pleasantly as he slides in deeper. She moans, and then she feels the snake’s tongue lick the back of her throat, making her gag and pull off with a gasp.

 _She’s turned on_.

Bellatrix looks up at Voldemort with wide, dark eyes for a brief moment before hastily going back down on him, gently working her tongue around the reptile’s head, down its length, one hand going to the base to squeeze lightly.

Voldemort groans, setting his free hand next to the one already at the back of her head, holding her in place as he begins fucking her mouth in earnest, all while his prick purrs happily, soft tongue scraping the back of Bella’s throat, the roof of her mouth, making her whimper in answer.

It doesn’t take long at all for Voldemort to come. Nobody’s sucked him off in Merlin only knows how many years; the women before Bellatrix all too afraid to put him in their whore mouths.

They were killed, of course, so Voldemort was rather glad that wouldn’t turn out to be Bella’s end. He quite liked her. More so now than ever before.

When he comes, it’s _cold_. His seed sliding icily down Bella’s throat, tasting of salt and something a little more _venomous._ The snake happily licks her entire mouth as Voldemort slides out, giving one last hiss of pleasure before closing its one eye and resting flaccid against Voldemort’s smooth stomach.

Bella pants heavily against his thigh, inching one of her hands down between her legs to rub herself off. She’s wet, wetter than she could ever remember getting before, and it only takes a few swipes of her fingers over her clit before she’s shuddering, moaning, _My Lord_.

Voldemort’s cock gives a valiant twitch, and a small, wicked smile breaks out along his face.

_She wants us inside now._


End file.
